Divergent
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: After John and Cameron return from the future, they realize they have returned to world very different from both the future they left, and the present they want to get back to. However they face the same enemies along with new enemies.


**Disclaimer**

So welcome to my first crossover story featuring Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and Divergent. Now for those of my loyal readers that have enjoyed my Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles based stories this'll be a bit of a surprise to you.

Firstly I just want to point out that this is more or less for fun and in no way related to my other stories, I just came up with this story one while watching Divergent and TSCC on the same day.

Now in this story you'll see both TSCC original characters and Divergent Original characters, I'll try to stay true to each character's personality, however Cameron will drastically change through out this story, although the plot is centered around both Divergent and TSCC OC's fighting the same enemy it will also look into Cameron's drastic evolution among human society and how she copes with it.

Finally before you get into the story, realize that this is for fun but the work I put into it is serious I'm trying to make a unique story that some way shares aspects of the other, so if you have problems with the story then please make it constructive feedback and not offensive.

Now hope you enjoy the chapters that come out!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was only a few seconds ago that John and Cameron were once in barren wasteland of their future, John had gone to get his Cameron back, he was successful in doing so. Even though Cameron admonished him for doing so on the other hand she was pleased that John cared for her that much.

Now they both kneeling next to one another bare naked in the center of what was once the energy bubble, as they both stand up slowly they look around to see that the world isn't the barren wasteland they were once in, however something wasn't right.

Although the buildings were still standing they somewhat seemed abandoned and even the street was empty there was no one around.

Suddenly Cameron could hear voices in the distance, she grabs John's hand and pulls over to the side behind some crates, John looks at her with confusion clearing showing on his face.

"What is it?" he whispers.

"I heard voices" Cameron replies.

John found it hard to keep his eyes off Cameron's naked form, _Jesus she could kill me, by just stripping down bare naked in front of me._

Suddenly Cameron glances at him, catching him looking her up and down, John notices her gaze upon him and quickly tries to avert his attention elsewhere. Cameron can't help but grin at circumstances they're under, even though it's a bad time she decides to play on John's feelings.

With a straight face she whispers to him, "Am I distracting you, from my bare nakedness?"

John has to glance at her a few times trying to conjure up an answer, eventually he sees Cameron's seductive smile appearing and then he realizes that she's teasing him, _God talk about making a perfect infiltrator, she's a prime example of one._

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I would have burned you for that" he replies mockingly.

Cameron's expression turns more innocently, "You wouldn't burn me" before she turns to look into the direction of where the voices came from she smirks at her statement.

As the two of them continue to wait eventually two men walk around the corner both dressed in full black colored clothing and both holding rifles that Cameron had never seen before.

"I'll acquire there clothes and weapons" she says bluntly.

Before she could move, John grabbed her arm, she turns to look at John seeing a look of worry across his face.

He starts speaking when Cameron cuts him off, "I'll be fine John, I promise"

Before John could say anything Cameron walked out towards the two men in her naked form, he was worried that she may get damaged by their weapons, he's never seen those types of firearms before, but he hopes that Cameron knows what she's doing.

Cameron walks closer to the two men, they notice her, and both grin evilly at her nakedness as she gets they both call out to her.

"Hey beautiful!" "Looking for some action!"

She gets closer, the two men think they're in for a treat, as Cameron is a few feet away from she gives them a seductive smile. Before the two men could even react she pinned them to the wall behind them by their throats, instead of killing them she slowly waited for them to pass out once they did she let the motionless bodies slide to the floor, she motions for John to come over.

John quickly runs over seeing the bodies he instinctively asks Cameron one question, "Did you kill them?"

Cameron shook her head, "No" she replied simply.

They both quickly pulled on the clothes luckily for Cameron one of the men were rather skinny so she could just about get away with being in his clothes, once they were both fully dressed they grabbed the two rifles laying besides the bodies.

They both checked they were loaded.

"We need to find out what's going on" John instinctively says.

"Yes we do, it is strange that there are very few humans about, yet this place doesn't implies Judgement Day hasn't happened" Cameron agrees with John.

"Should we head the way these guys came from?" John asks.

Cameron nods in agreement, she then runs down the alleyway the two men came up from closely by John.

* * *

Four enters the Intelligence office, he was called to the room when they lost contact with two of their men on patrol. He walks up to one of the ladies in her mid-thirties looking at surveillance footage from around the Los Angeles.

"Have you heard anything from the two that went missing?" he asks.

The woman shakes her head, "No it's been thirty minutes they should have been back by now"

Four shakes his head in annoyance, "Okay send out a search party to look for them, Derek Reese is to lead the search"

The woman nods in approval, as for Four he seems rather curious it was very rare to hear of any trouble due to the faction system and Dauntless being the police force of the city, and in turn this new incident has put some slight nerves on Four.

He walks out the Intelligence office to return to his duties in training the initiates that had arrived the day before.

* * *

Cameron and John have been running for the last thirty minutes with no hope of finding anyone, they were soon going to give up when they suddenly came across a group of people wearing the same clothes as them, but instead of guarding or patrolling the area they were just chatting to one another.

Cameron looks to John, "We need to blend in"

John nods in approval.

Both of them walk out from round the corner of the building they were just hiding behind, they both acting casually well the best they could Cameron was having a better time due to her infiltration abilities. The two of them casually walk pass groups upon groups of men and women of ages and sizes, chatting with one another.

Eventually both Cameron and John came to a set of two large metal double doors, John instinctively thought they were at the entrance to whatever this place was. They both walk through thankful that no one was paying attention to them, they continue walking until the reach an area which they presume is the living quarters for everyone here.

Both John and Cameron were confused, they had no idea where they were and who these people were and why there were so few people around especially outside of this complex. Unaware they both don't realize they are being watched by a woman in her early forties from a distance.

As John and Cameron continue to move through the crowds of people, John can't help but feel agitated many guys were attempting to hit on Cameron or get her attention, even though she ignored them which pleased John greatly it was still irritating to see. All he wanted to do is figure out what the hell is going on around here, he was glad that Judgement Day never happened, but he surely doesn't remember seeing Los Angeles like this, so deserted.

In the distance Will, Al and Christina are talking to one another about their recently ended training session in hand to hand combat. As they continue to talk something catches Will's attention when both Al and Christina notice he's distracted they follow his gaze.

He's looking at a incredibly beautiful brunette colored hair girl with long hair and mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Who's that?" he asks no one in particular.

When Al gets a glimpse of the girl he too is taken adrift by the girls beauty, as Christina stands sighing in annoyance, _Guys they'll never change._ She forcefully hits the two of them knocking both Will and Al out of deep thought, they both look to her confused as to why she hit them.

"Quit staring it's rude" she admonishes both them.

The three of them are quickly joined by Peter whom was interested at what Will and Al were so interested in themselves, he himself looks into the direction they were looking into. He then catches a glimpse of the brunette colored hair girl, a grin appears on his face.

"Oh damn! She is a beauty..." he says he then turns to look at Will then Al "...I wouldn't sweat it guys, you don't even have a chance" he says laughing at them.

Will just shakes his head, "And what...you think you've got a chance?" he asks in a stern voice.

Peter grins at his question, "Got a better chance than the two of you" he then walks off laughing to himself.

* * *

Once John and Cameron finally emerged from the crowded living quarters, they slowed their pace down so they could talk and blend in at the same time.

"This is all weird" John speaks first.

Cameron nods, "Agreed"

John looks around briefly hoping he would recognize something that is normal, unfortunately there's nothing, "So what's the plan?" he asks.

Cameron stops to turn to him, "We need to find someone we know...or someone we can trust, then find out what's going on" she replies to John's question.

"Well you wont have to look far for that"

Both John and Cameron are startled by this 'new' voice they aim their guns in the direction of where the voice came from. Before they could question them, someone walks out from the dark when they get more into the light, what both John and Cameron see nearly shocks them.

John had to open and close his eyes repeatedly to make sure he weren't dreaming, as for Cameron she had to scan the person repeatedly to make sure she weren't malfunctioning. But neither of them were dreaming or malfunctioning, in matter of fact they were literally looking at Sarah Connor.


End file.
